Tangled Up
by evil123
Summary: Lily's story... what happened with James... and the guy who she really loved... lol :P i suck at summaries.. oh well. rated M for sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters except for Harry Potter… haha jk I don't own any of them lol the plot is my own tho yaaaaay

**A/N: **so this is rated T but it will turn to M in later chapters for sexual content… if u cant handle that. And plzzz review or I won't update because there's not much point if you don't think anyone's interested… lol ok here goesss….

Lily brushed her hair back. 7th year at Hogwarts would be really hard, but anything was better than her muggle family.

"LILY!" her sister, Petunia shrieked.

"What!" she shouted back.

"I'm telling on you! Dad said that if you got any more magical presents I get to take anything from your room and keep it!"

Lily groaned. James. Again. She got up reluctantly and went downstairs. Petunia was carrying a small package. She handed it to Lily and disappeared up the stairs, probably to claim one of her possessions. Lily opened it up. A miniature pig zoomed out, flying around the room gleefully.

_Hey Lily,_

_You said you'd go out with me when pigs fly… so will you go out with me now?_

_Love xoxoxo James_

She laughed. Really, James was quite funny, in that immature, stupid kind of way. When would he ever get the message that she didn't like him? She went back to her room to finish her homework, and was surprised to see Petunia still there, clutching a picture of a half-naked James (which she had only kept because whenever she tried to throw it, it started screaming). Lily stifled a giggle.

"So… you've found what you wanted then?" she said, keeping her expression serious. Petunia jumped.

"Oh, no—don't be silly!" she said, blushing. She walked out of the room, grabbing make up on the way, and making sure the picture was hidden safely under her shirt. Lily threw herself onto her bed, and started working on her potions homework. _Just two days, _she thought. _Just two days and I'm in Hogwarts._ She sighed, picturing her return. Then she picked up her quill and wrote a letter to her best friend, Liz.

_Hi,_

_I'm bored. Write me a note. Or whatever. Why haven't you written this summer anyway? In fact… you've ignored me for ages… what's wrong? What did I do?_

_Xoxo lily _

She folded the note and gave it to her owl, Lilrox (_another_ James present), who flew out the window to deliver. She closed her eyes wishing she knew the reason for her friend's strange behavior…

88 88 (**A/N **I didn't no which symbols I cud use to separate the scenes so I jst used a lot of different ones haha)

Liz didn't open the note. She threw it away as soon as she recognized Lilrox. She hated that owl. She almost hated Lily. Her best friend. Tears of frustration came falling down and she wiped them away fiercely. This year it would be different, she promised herself. She wouldn't let Lillian Evans get the upper hand again. Why was it always about her anyways? She had everything going for her all the time; perfect grades, great looks, loads of friends… and guys… And there was Liz, in the background. It wasn't fair. She was constantly living in Lily's shadow; whenever she got anything that was more or better than what Lily had (not that it happened often), Lily just got something that was even better. She was just so sick of it. It just got worse… Liz looked at her reflection in the mirror. She hated everything about herself.

She pulled at her blonde hair; her long, straight, boring blonde hair. No matter how many spells she tried that was all it ever amounted to. In her mind's eye she saw Lily's beautiful red locks. What would she look like as a redhead? She brought out her wand and tapped tentatively on her hair. She looked… different.

Analyzing her new look, she was too busy to notice that another letter arrive. Finally, she changed her hair color back, and picked up the letter that yet another owl had dropped off. Maybe it was from… but it wasn't.

_Elizabeth,_

_You ordered a transfiguration book and sent it to the wrong address. MY address. I'm sure you did it "accidentally" and not as an excuse to see me (as many of my other admirers did). Don't expect me to return it. I just thought it would be polite to make sure you know you have to buy an additional copy. Thank you for your early Christmas present._

_Best regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy (Hogwarts' greatest sex god) (scratch that—WORLD'S greatest)(sex god)(drool)_

Liz wrinkled her nose in disgust. Ok, he was really hot (not that she had a chance with him), but he was so full of himself! She didn't, of course answer (he'd probably consider it fan mail or something). She lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. She'd have to answer Lily's letter this time, or Lily would ask what was wrong, which was something she couldn't, wouldn't answer. It was just too humiliating. As Liz left her mind drift, it came back to the same person who was always on her mind. The one person she would always love—now and forever… James.

**A/N**: So that was my first chappie… hope you enjoyed it :p nd if u didn't… then… dnt read the next one… just kidding read the next one haha! Don't forget to review! And to add me to your favorites! (just kidding) (unless you want to) (I know you do)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **so here's my second chapter… review and tell me what you think!

James stepped onto the Hogwarts Express feeling happy and excited. His last year at Hogwarts! Now where was Lily? He looked back at Remus and grinned.

"Seen my girlfriend around anywhere?" he laughed. Remus rolled his eyes.

"No, James, I have not seen your girlfriend," he said sarcastically.

"Hurry up over there!" Peter squeaked. He was still struggling with their trunks, which Sirius had made him carry. They found an empty compartment, and sat down, Peter panting from the effort of dragging along all their belongings.

"So, Padfoot, what did you do over the summer?" James asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual," he said in a bored voice.

"Been admiring yourself in the mirror, then?" Remus teased.

"No!" he said haughtily, and they all burst out laughing.

"Any of you seen snivellus yet?" James said after the laughter subsided. A mischievous look came into Sirius' eyes.

"He'll be finding new ways to make his hair look greasier," he laughed. "Let's go find him!"

"Let's not," Remus' voice cut in. "We've been on the train for five minutes and you already want to break the rules. Besides," he said, casting an exasperated look at Peter, who was still out of breath, "Wormtail's recovering." James sighed.

"If we always waited for Wormtail we would never get to do anything," he said disgustedly.

"At least I'm not obsessed with someone I have no chance with!" Wormtail looked pointedly at James.

"You don't have a chance with _anyone_ Wormtail," James said reasonably, and Wormtail stared out the window angrily.

"He didn't mean that Peter," Remus said sensibly.

"Oh yes I did!" James said quickly.

"He didn't," Remus repeated.

"Will you three shut up!" Sirius told them.

"I'm not saying anything!" Peter protested. "I just thought that maybe Lily—"

"Lily? Where?" James stood up, searching the room.

"James, you retard—" Sirius started.

"—is a little above James on a maturity level!" Peter fought to let himself be heard.

"Levicorpus!" James shouted, his wand pointing at Peter. Peter was dangled upside down in midair. "Take it back!" James roared.

"Oh for _God's sake_!" A voice rang from the hallway.

"Lily!" James shouted, letting go of Peter quickly (who fell to the floor in a crumpled heap). "Did you get my presents?"

"Yes," she said wearily. "All hundred of them."

"Oh," he said sheepishly, "I thought that might give the right idea about how much I care about you. I truly believe that it is best to start the year with a serious relation—"

"Stuff it," she said. "Sirius, have you seen Liz? She seems to have disappeared on me again."

"Nope, need help finding her?" he asked casually.

"No, it's okay," she said, and left.

"She's so dreamy," James said happily. "She said she liked my presents!"

"Actually she said that—"

"She likes my presents…" James repeated. The other three rolled their eyes as James started making a list of early Christmas presents to make Lily.

"There's gonna be a ball this year," Sirius said, breaking the silence.

"How do you know?" asked Remus, curiously.

"Well, they asked us to buy dress robes didn't they? That can only mean one thing."

"Great," said Remus glumly. "Another chance for James to be turned down by Lily…"

"And another sleepless night for us spent listening to James moaning about his broken heart," Peter finished for him.

88

Lily wasn't alone in the compartment for long. Liz burst in, carrying her trunk.

"Hey, Lily," she said. "Sorry I couldn't answer your owls, but I've had a really busy summer.

"It doesn't matter," Lily said quickly, trying to cover up the fact that it had mattered, to her anyway. "I was pretty busy myself."

"Oh…" They sat down in silence and then Molly and Alice joined them.

"How are you two?" Molly asked, her freckled face shining. "I had the greatest summer!"

"She spent it with Arthur," Alice explained, sniggering. "Apparently, they _held hands._" Molly blushed.

"Arthur's really shy… We want to take it _slow_."

"Well at least you had fun," Lily said darkly. "I had to spend my summer with Petunia, who's developed a creepy crush on James! I saw her practically making out with a picture of him half-naked!"

"Do you still have it?" Liz asked, before realizing her mistake and adding quickly: "haha just kidding… how sad!" she laughed nervously.

"So how was your summer anyway Liz?" Alice asked. "Meet anyone?"

"No," Liz sighed. "I did get a letter from Lucius Malfoy though."

"No way! Do tell! What does he want!" Alice said excitedly.

"Oh… he wants me to be part of his fan club!" Liz lied. Ok, it wasn't exactly the truth, but so what? It was half-true anyway, and she was entitled to some excitement in her life.

"Wow! Do you think I can join?" Alice laughed.

"Oh please, everyone knows how much you're in love with Frank!" Liz said, trying to change the subject quickly. Alice grinned mischievously.

"Him and a million other guys," she laughed. Suddenly there was a small knock on the door.

"Lily!"

"Shit! That's James! Hide me!" Lily said desperately. Alice sent her trunk flying through the air to cover her up. Unfortunately, everyone else had the same idea, and Lily was left quite… hurt. Massaging her head from where she lay, she cursed them all under her breath.

"Has anyone seen Lily?" James walked in, glancing around.

"No," they chorused. Liz didn't join in. She was busy fighting the jealousy that was threatening to show itself. James' crestfallen face did nothing to help matters.

"If I see her I'll let you know," Liz promised him, and he turned to go.

"By the way Liz," he said over his shoulder, "looking good there!" he winked and left. Liz blushed furiously, and her friends turned to look at her. Lily came out from her hiding place, still nursing her wounds.

"Ow… that hurt!"

"Sorry… but it's not like you can hide from him forever. You'll have to be more blunt and tell him it's not gonna happen," Liz told her.

"Yeah… though the presents are quite nice… maybe I'll just wait til Christmas? I really want that new potions kit!" Lily said, her face shining. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Yay, a potions kit," she said sarcastically, but Lily didn't notice. She didn't notice Liz's murderous look either.

"Honestly Lily, what's wrong with him anyway? He's quite good-looking… yummy…" Alice mock-drooled and they all laughed. "Not to mention Sirius… go out with him and set me up with Sirius, go on…" Lily shook her head.

"They're all idiots honestly…" she said. Suddenly, there was a huge bang from the hallways, and they all rushed out to see what caused the commotion. Standing outside, with their wands raised were Sirius, James, Peter and Remus; while a cowering Severus lay on the floor.

"Not again," Lily muttered. Severus was now dangling in the air in his underwear; a classic. She sighed. "Oi! Put him down!" she cried.

"Shut _up_ Lily! Can't you see what he has in his hand?" Molly nudged her. Lily fought to see.

"What?" she asked her.

"I don't know… but don't do anything til we find out!" James' conversation with Severus grew louder.

"Stealing people's mail… you really have no life…"

"I didn't steal it, I found it on the floor… it's a diary," Snape said coldly.

"Give it here then," Sirius said, his face devoid of expression. "Accio diary!" The diary zoomed through the air into Sirius' hand. He threw it over to James without looking at it. James read the name on the cover, and his heart skipped a beat. _This diary belongs to Lily Evans._ Should he give it back? What if it said something about him? He turned his attention to Snape.

"We'll let you go this time, _snivellus_," he said. Sirius flicked his wand lazily, and Severus fell to the ground, before scampering away. The students went back to their compartments.

"Hey! Lily! Wait up!" James shouted after Lily, who stifled a groan.

"Yes?" she said apprehensively.

"I think this is yours… I didn't read it!" he handed her back her diary. She smiled.

"That was nice of you James… thanks!" she turned and left. Had he done the wrong thing? Tucked in his robes, was a copy of the diary, which he had made when everyone's attention was on Sirius and Snape. He decided not to read it until he was in school, and headed back into his compartment, where Peter was _crying._

"What the hell…?" James asked, fearing the worst. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I sniffle wrote a-a p-poem…" Peter said, throwing himself onto James, who threw him off disgustedly. "_To the best friends in the world: _

Sometimes you're mean,

But we're still a team!

We're best friends,

No matter what other signals we may send.

I love you guys,

Until the end,

I know you feel the same,

That this isn't a game.

I know you think I'm g-gay,

But this has been an emotional day!"

Peter stopped talking and looked at them expectantly. Remus looked up blankly at the ceiling. James covered his face (out of exasperation as well as the fact that he was trying VERY hard to keep from bursting out laughing).

"Wormtail, that is truly pathetic. We don't think you're gay, though we should probably reconsider that fact. Now shut up and don't _ever_ make up a poem for _any_ reason ever again," Sirius said calmly.

"Hey!" Remus said quickly, before Peter could say anything back. "We're here! That's Hogwarts!" They all stared out the window, where they could plainly see the one place everyone on the train called home; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters except for Liz. I do, however, own the plot (go me!)

**A/N: **So here's my third chapter (yay)! Thanks to those of you who reviewed and to those of you who didn't… well review this time and I will update even sooner (double yay!).

Lily stepped off of the Hogwarts Express feeling the happiest she had felt since last time she was here. As students poured into the great hall, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Sirius.

"Lily, your necklace came off on the train… I decided to get it before James decided to dip it in a love potion," he winked.

"Thanks," she smiled, relieved. She took it from him and struggled with the clasp.

"Here," he said, taking the necklace from her and clasping it round her neck. For a moment, she felt something flutter in her stomach, but the moment ended as soon as it began.

"See you!" and he ran off to join his friends. She shook her head. It had been an emotional day; it was obvious that she'd be more vulnerable at a time such as this. She ran off to catch up with her own friends, leaving behind a disappointed James holding a love potion.

88888 (**A/N: **I've been asked to change the symbol for the changing moments thing, but I have no clue what to change it to… so you're stuck with this for now :phehe 88888)

Liz watched Lily catch up to her, Alice and Molly. She noticed that Lily's face was slightly flushed. Probably another present from James, she thought bitterly. Suddenly, powerful emotions took control and she was hardly aware of what she was doing…

"Leading James on again, are you?" she snapped at Lily's happy face. Lily stood back shocked, and Alice and Molly left hastily, not wanting to be part of the heated discussion they suspected would take place.

"What are you talking about?" Lily's voice rose to match Liz's.

"You just want to keep him thinking you _might _like him so that _I _can't have him!" Liz blurted out before she could stop herself.

"You can have him! I don't want him!" Lily said exasperated.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you go up to him right now and tell him to leave you alone _forever_?"

"I… I don't know!" Lily mumbled. "I want to be friends with him!"

"You know what I mean… stop sending you presents and stuff," Liz said.

"It's not my fault he doesn't like you!" Lily shouted. Liz stopped talking, and an awkward silence followed. "Liz, I didn't mean that… I'm sure he does like you…"

"You did mean that. Don't you see Lily? You always get all the attention, and I'm stuck in your shadow—,"

"I don't ask for all the attention… that's so not true!" Lily interrupted. Liz was starting to regret starting the discussion. It was obvious Lily would never understand the life she led. She felt a tremendous sadness.

"Look Liz, I really think you should tell James… He has talked about you to me before… he said you're a great person. I bet he just didn't think you were interested!" Lily told her.

"You really think so?" Liz's face lit up.

"Sure!" Lily said quickly. She'd just talk to him later and put in a few hints about Liz—

"Great! I'll tell him now!" Liz said happily.

"Aah," Lily groaned. "I mean… maybe you should wait for a better moment, you know…"

"No time like the present though!" Liz stopped and looked back at Lily. "You _do_ think he likes me don't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Of course he does, you're a great person! Yup, no time like the present!" Without another word, Liz ran off in James' direction...

888888

James saw Liz running towards him and felt a happiness soaring through him. _Must be a message from Lily! There's no other explanation for it,_ he thought stubbornly.

"James! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she panted. _Must be urgent! _He thought happily.

"Just a sec," he said, and turned to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "You guys go on ahead; I'll catch up with you." They left, leaving them alone. "So… what did you want to tell me?"

"James… I already think I know how you feel about this person… well I hope so anyway as it would make her really happy… because she really likes you, and has for a long time, though she didn't want to admit it at first…"

_She can only be talking about one person... _James felt the need to shout out his happiness to the world…

"That person…" she continued, and he prepared to jump up and down excitedly, crying out Lily's name and conjuring a hundred roses out of thin air… "is me." James froze in mid-jump and fell to the floor with a crash.

"Ow…" he said, rubbing his head. He stood up, and looked straight into her startling blue eyes. "Liz… I'm sorry… you're a great person and all… but right now I really like Lily… I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there for you though." Liz's eyes watered and she fought not to cry.

"That's okay," she said weakly. "I'll… go."

"Still friends?" he asked, knowing that he'd never be comfortable in the same room as her ever again.

"Y-yes," she answered, biting her lip. He pulled her into a hug and she couldn't help thinking how disappointed he had looked when she had told him that she was the girl who liked him so much… or how he would much rather have Lily in his arms right now…

8888888

"This is all your fault!" Liz screamed at her. Lily stared back at her disheveled friend in amazement.

"_My_ fault? How the hell is it my fault?" she asked, gaping.

"You-you told me I should do it! You didn't stop me even though you knew he'd say no because he liked you so much! You let my emotions take over my mind, instead of stopping me like a good friend would!" Liz shouted back at her.

"Liz, I didn't _know _he was gonna say no…" she said reasonably. But her friend was beyond reason.

"You wanted another way to prove you're better than me!" Liz was now uncontrollable. Lily didn't know what to do. She stood there, frozen against the wall. Just then, someone coughed, and Sirius stepped out of the shadows of the common room (which was empty as it was so late at night… Liz had disappeared into the bathrooms to cry for a VERY long time).

"Liz," he said, and he put his arm around her in a comforting way. "You're tired, you should just go to sleep, and then you can discuss all of this tomorrow, when you're less tired. Okay?" he said soothingly. She let herself be steered towards the girls' dormitories, and disappeared up the stairs. Lily sighed with relief.

"Thanks, Sirius, I owe you one!"

"Goodnight Lily," he said, and gave her a quick hug. She watched his dark head disappear up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and sank back into her chair. If she knew Liz, which she did, she would be in big trouble tomorrow when Liz took her revenge…

**A/N:** so thts my third chap… hope u enjoyed! And remember… REVIEW… I cnt write w/out reviews theyre my inspiration haha :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters except Liz… nd ummm I own the plot of course

**A/N: **So.. this is my fourth chapter, nd it will b the last until the end of the xmas break haha… coz im goin 2 rome 4 a while.. but ok lol ;) enjoy nd REVIEW haha

Liz woke up feeling slightly nauseated, and it was soon after that she remembered why. _He said no…_ she wanted to start crying again but she didn't want to give Lily that satisfaction. Instead she lay in her bed. She still couldn't believe it. Lily, her best friend, had sent her to this terrible fate. She punched her pillow angrily. Well she was sick of losing to Lily! She would find a way to get around her… and when she did… Lily would have hell to pay. She smiled, feeling much happier. She got up and dressed slowly. Then she went downstairs for breakfast and sat down next to Lily as if last night hadn't happened.

"Look, Liz, sorry about yesterday… I didn't want—"

"It's okay. Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Liz asked. If Lily was shocked at Liz's change of mind, she didn't show it.

"Yes, we have double potions first," Lily said brightly. Liz groaned. She hated potions. Of course, Lily was professor Slughorn's favorite; she got good marks even if she got the potion wrong (which wasn't often). Liz, on the other hand, was always bad at potions and had to look up to see Slughorn's disapproving face too often to like the subject at all. They headed off to the dungeons and sat down at the front of the class; their usual seats. The rest of their classmates soon joined them, Molly and Arthur heading to the back of the class, giggling. Alice strode determinedly to where Frank was sitting, and Sirius, James, Peter and Remus sat down together at the other side of the room. Lucius Malfoy sat down near Alice and Frank, where he was trying to look down Alice's robes as well as sliding his hand up her thigh as she slapped it away, giggling. Emma Bones walked in pompously with Ellie Abbot and Rebecca Wood following close behind, and they sat behind Lucius, whispering to each other and blushing furiously.

"Good morning, class! I am pleased to see how many of you made it into my NEWT level. I'm surprised, even," he said the last sentence looking pointedly at Liz, who glared back at him furiously. "I'm afraid that there is some bad news I must share with you before the class begins. This year, I have decided to have boy-girl seating arrangements, due to some potions we will be making later on that require this." He glared down at the class, daring someone to object, but when no one did, he continued. "I see that some of you are already seated according to this arrangement, and therefore, won't have to be moved. So… let's not waste too much time on this: Alice and Frank, you stay there… Lucius, no need to look at me like that, move next to Ellie. Emma, you're next to Remus. Molly, you can stay next to Arthur. Peter, you may sit next to Rebecca. I believe this leaves… Lily, Sirius, Liz and James?" he looked up at the class.

The four nodded, and Lily crossed her fingers. _Not James. Not James. Not James. _

"Lily and…" he paused, looking from James to Sirius as though he were sizing them up. "Sirius. Liz and James." James opened his mouth to protest, but Lily silenced him with a temporary spell.

"Now that you're all in your new seats, we can begin!" Slughorn clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "You will be making a well-known poison named _velenus darthaia_. I hope for your sakes that you don't spill any…" he chuckled. "Instructions are on the board, and materials are on that table," he paused. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get started!" he sat back down, and everyone got to work.

"Where are you going?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Lily, who was getting up to get the materials.

"I'm just going to get the…umm… materials," she said. He flicked his wand lazily and the ingredients flew towards them, landing in a perfect pile on the floor. She blushed, and proceeded to cut up the roots at her feet. On her other side, she saw that Sirius was still casually flicking his wand in different directions. The knife jerked out of her grip and started cutting up the roots. She looked at Sirius. He wasn't using his wand anymore; not that there was anything left to do. She watched in amazement as the potion made itself. Within five minutes, they were done.

"Where…where did you learn to do that?" she said admiringly.

"I was bored during the summer… so I taught myself."

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically. He laughed.

"Well I did have some outside help…" he admitted. The conversation continued, and when they got really bored, Sirius started entertaining the class by making objects zoom towards Slughorn from different directions. Lily was laughing so hard by the end of the period that she could hardly breathe.

"You're pretty cool," she told him, gasping for breath. To her surprise, he blushed, and turned away quickly.

"I have to go," he said, with his back still turned to her. "See you…" he disappeared. She sighed. What had she said wrong? She turned to look for Liz, but she too had disappeared… She trudged up the stairs to her next lesson, which was a dull one. But then again, there was no Sirius to entertain her in Care of Magical Creatures…

88888888

Liz could not believe her bad luck. She had promised herself not to face James again until she had a good plan on how to change his mind about her. Then she was forced to face him in potions, where they had to spend a very awkward time together. She wondered what Lily had done to convince professor Slughorn to pair her up with James. No doubt she thought it would be funny… Liz smiled grimly. She would just have to come up with a plan soon… very soon…

88888888

James couldn't deny how disappointed he was in not being paired up with Lily. It didn't matter anymore though. He had a plan! The plan included Liz… He rushed to Defense Against the Dark Arts triumphantly… knowing that phase one was going to begin pretty soon…

**A/N: **so I don't like this chapter that much, but it was necessary as it's important to the next chapter.. which will b good I promise! Unexpected twists coming up ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **and here's chapter 5! YAY lol… sry I took a while to update! Oh and there's a little sexual content in this chapter, in case you're uncomfortable with that kind of stuff lol… it's not too extreme but yeah, just a note, it will get worse in next chapters, so if you're uncomfortable with this then… well okay anyway read on haha

Liz widened her eyes at the present at the foot of her bed. She picked up the note beside it.

_Liz, I love you. Go out with me, please. James_

Her heart beating at a mile a minute, she proceeded to open the present. _Is this his sick idea of a joke?_ She couldn't shake the thought from her mind. Her hands soon fell upon a brilliant silk robe which must have cost a fortune. She gasped. Could it be?

"Wow Liz!" Alice ran over to her, her mouth hanging open in amazement. She fingered the robe longingly. "Who gave you this?"

"_James_," Liz told her, picking up his notes.

"Are you sure it wasn't for Lily?" Alice asked. Liz's eyes narrowed.

"Not everything has to be about Lily, you know…"

"I know but… he's liked her since forever…" Liz didn't trouble to hide the anger on her face.

"No need to rub it in," she said.

"I wasn't—"

"Yeah, okay. I think I'll go have breakfast now," Liz said coolly. She left Alice in the room with a crestfallen face. Liz had to stop herself from skipping towards James as soon as she saw him in the common room. Instead she strode past everyone down to breakfast. She took her seat between Lily and Molly, who had faithfully saved her a place at the overcrowded table.

"Guess what!" she said, her spirits quickly rising.

"What?" they said in unison.

"James got me a really expensive robe! _And_ he said that he loved me and wanted to go out with me!"

"Are you sure it wasn't for Lily?" Molly asked, and Lily blushed. Liz's face turned a violent purple.

"Actually, it had my name on it. I guess he got sick of Lily's miss perfect act," she said, struggling to keep her voice in control. Now it was Lily's turn to get angry.

"Or maybe he set his sights a little lower," Lily said before she could stop herself. Molly clapped her hands over her mouth and looked from one to the other. Liz squeezed her eyes shut.

"You don't mean that," Molly said to Lily.

"Yes I do," Lily said defensively. "I'm sorry Liz, but honestly, you can't expect to insult me that way and get away with it!"

"You're right. I'm sorry," Liz said calmly.

"That's okay. I'm sorry too, I didn't really mean it anyway," Lily responded, giving her a quick hug. She waited for Liz to say that she didn't mean it either, but she never did. Lily laughed nervously.

"James never gave you that present did he?" Lily asked, laughing. "Haha, you almost fooled me with your little angry act!" Before Liz could answer, James walked into the Great Hall, followed by Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Liz stood up uncertainly and James flashed his brilliant smile in her direction. He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Lily, Molly, and Alice (who had just walked in) gaped at the couple. James bent his head and kissed her deeply.

Liz had never been kissed before, but she was sure that if she had known what she had been missing, she would surely have killed herself. She kissed him back with all her heart, and his hand slid down to her butt. She giggled but didn't stop him. Then suddenly his tongue found its way into her mouth, exploring it in ways she hadn't imagined possible. They must have gotten quite caught up in it because Molly soon coughed behind them, indicating that she wanted Liz's attention. Liz pulled herself away reluctantly. Her dream had come true. And it was all worth it to see Lily's stricken face, however mean that might seem.

"Ehem… Liz, we'll just go… Transfiguration should start now…" Molly said tentatively. Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I think we'll come with you four," he said, apparently indifferent to James' exchange with Liz. They walked off, leaving the two giving each other a sort of goodbye kiss.

888888888

Lily couldn't describe what she had felt when she had seen Liz kissing James. Of course, she had felt surprise, they all had… but it was something more. A kind of jealousy that tore her up inside… when would it be her turn to experience something like that? And why was plain, boring Liz the one who had it all? _You could have had it if you had said yes to James,_ a nagging voice said. Suddenly James didn't seem that bad. He was annoying, but in a sweet way. And he had the most amazing looks that came second only to Sirius. But he was Liz's now. Lily buried her head in her book as she took notes on the chapter. She still couldn't stop thinking of the smug, satisfied look Liz had given her after she kissed James. The look that said _I won_.

888888888

James couldn't believe his success. Liz had believed everything! He couldn't seem to forget Lily's contorted face while they had kissed… Oh, he wasn't fooling himself. Lily didn't like him yet… but it was only a matter of time. Especially as he had deflated his head the other night.

8888888888

Molly felt herself tearing up inside. She and Arthur had liked each other for so long… and the most they had done was a kiss on the cheek! And here came Liz and James… after five minutes in which James told Liz how he liked her, they were making out as though it was something they did everyday. She looked at Lily, who seemed to be biting her nails nervously. She sighed as they were dismissed. Possessed by a sudden fierce energy, she looked at Liz with hate, and made her way towards Arthur.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked him. He blushed. Honestly, it would seem like it was the first time she'd ever talked to him!

"S-sure," he said.

She pushed him into an empty classroom, making sure that Liz saw them on her way out.

"Arthur darling… I need you desperately!" she said, improvising. Then she pushed him into a chair, and sat on his lap, her legs struggling to put themselves around his waist like she had seen so many other couples in their year do. Unfortunately, they fell off the chair and Arthur hurt himself quite badly. Still yearning for that one kiss, she leaned in and kissed him full on the mouth. At first he seemed merely surprised, but soon he reacted and the kiss grew more passionate. Longing for more, she took his hand and laid it on her breast. Underneath her, she felt a slight bulge in his pants, and it suddenly struck her what they were doing and their situation on the floor. She couldn't help it.

She burst out laughing, and he stood up, embarrassed.

"Sorry," she spluttered. He sighed, his face turning redder.

"Maybe this isn't the right moment," he said rubbing his sore arm.

"Probably…" he put a comforting arm around her shoulders and led her out of the room, and she thought of how far they would have eventually gone if she hadn't stopped him…

8888888888

Liz looked over at Lily's face to see if she could see anything other than determined concentration on their homework. They had been studying in the library for an hour, when Lily put her pencil down.

"I'm tired. Let's not do our Potions. Professor Slughorn doesn't really care about us doing it anyway," she laughed.

"You mean he doesn't care about _you_ not doing your homework," Liz scowled. She was sure Lily had been driving at that all along.

"Well. Yes. I suppose because I don't have much trouble with Potions," Lily said. She knew she shouldn't have said it, but the envy she had felt before was still very much a part of her, and she felt like she had to find some way to make herself feel better than Liz, no matter how childish it sounded like. Liz's eyes gleamed and Lily knew she would pay for that comment.

"James said I was the most beautiful girl in the school. He said—"

"That's great," Lily spat. She knew she had deserved that but she couldn't help feeling a little angry. Just then, (as if her luck wasn't bad enough), James strolled in wearing a smile that she couldn't resist returning.

"Liz! I've been looking all over for you!" Lily's smile faltered and she quickly looked away as he swept Liz into his arms.

"J-j! I missed you!" Liz murmured. Lily felt like throwing up. She couldn't believe her ears. _J-j?_ Liz pressed her lips against James', and Lily blushed, picked up her books and left, leaving Liz giggling behind her. On her way out, she bumped into Sirius.

"Leaving?" he asked her. She nodded. "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with those two, would it?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. She looked at her feet and mumbled something which, even to her, had no sense. He laughed. "I thought so. Want to come with me? I'm sneaking off to Hogsmeade… we could get a drink or something?"

She couldn't possibly leave. It was against the rules. An image of Liz and James flashed before her eyes.

"I'd love to."

**A/N:** another chapter done ;) yay! So don't forget to REVIEW because I can't update without knowing how great/horrible it is! Go ahead it takes less than a minute lol


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **so here's chapter SIX… thx 2 those of you who reviewed last time.. twas greatly appreciated haha and to those of you who didn't… review THIS TIME lol oh there will b sum sexual content.. DO NOT read on if you are uncomfortable with this. sry i reposted this chapter coz i wanted to add something in haha

**Disclaimer:** I completely forgot about these lol… I don't own anything except for the characters you don't recognize from the book… lol as I'm sure you already know.. ah well don't wanna be sued!

Lily smiled at Sirius and together they left for Hogsmeade. Using one of his secret passages, they came out in the midst of laughing people and much activity.

"Where do you want to go, Hog's Head? The Three Broomsticks?" Sirius asked her.

"Three Broomsticks," she replied, wishing she had been wearing something warmer. He seemed to notice her shivering, because he soon turned to her and asked:

"Are you cold?"

"A little," she admitted. He smiled his dazzling smile and wrapped his arm around her, leading her inside. They ordered their drinks, and talked about all the homework they were getting and other such topics. After half an hour, Sirius suddenly became very serious (haha).

"Do you like James, Lily? I've seen how you looked at him and Liz…" Lily stiffened beside him.

"Is that why you asked me to come here? For Liz and James?" she asked, her eyes filled with hurt. His heart filled with grief at the knowledge.

"No, of course not," he said hastily. Though actually it was just that, James had asked him to ask her… She relaxed and they went back to their light-hearted conversation. Suddenly, the two people they last wanted to see came in, shivering from the cold.

"Sirius, Lily!" James called out from the entrance. Sirius noticed the exasperated look on Lily's face, and something else he couldn't identify. Liz was just behind James, and they sat at Lily's table.

888888888

Liz was glad she had gotten James to follow Lily and Sirius. She was still a little hurt at Lily's disbelief when she had told her about how James felt about her. She looked at James adoringly. This was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she wanted the whole world to know. Most of all, she wanted Lily to understand that he was hers now…

"Hey Lily! Imagine finding _you_ here!" she said. Then they all started talking and Liz started feeling slightly impatient, as she longed for something a little more meaningful. She started to kiss James' neck and she felt him pull away a little, indicating that she should stop. Angrily, she stopped and looked up to see Lily smirking. This was more than she could take. James must have noticed because he gave her a quick kiss, which made Lily look away, but not quickly enough. Liz settled back in her chair smugly.

"J-j… I LOVE you! You're so sweet!" she laughed. Lily started laughing as Sirius pretended to throw-up behind Liz's back…

8888888888

James knew something was very wrong. Lily didn't seem to care as much about him and Liz. He suspected Sirius might have… but he was his best friend… he wouldn't… James sighed. He was getting desperately sick of Liz. She was becoming possessive and annoying, but he couldn't do anything but respond. He knew he had to make his next move soon, or all would be ruined…

8888888888

Sirius could sense Lily's growing discomfort, and soon stood up.

"Well Lil, what do you say we leave these two lovebirds and go elsewhere?"

"Great idea!" she said without hesitating, leaving the two alone.

"Let's go up to the shrieking shack, I haven't seen it from the outside in a while!" Lily laughed at his enthusiasm. They ran up the small hill and stood before it sighing as it began to snow.

"It's so beautiful…" Lily closed her eyes.

"Just like you," Sirius said. Lily looked into his eyes. She could see fear and loneliness, and a kind of desperate longing. She knew by the reflection in his eyes that her eyes were filled with the same emotions…

"Sirius—" he bent down and kissed her. She responded with a passion she didn't know she possessed. He broke the kiss so abruptly, she was taken aback.

"Lily we can't… James is my best friend and…" she silenced him with another kiss. He took her hand in his, and they walked off towards Hogwarts, oblivious to the world around them. All they saw was each other, and it was all they could think of. This is why they hardly noticed James staring at them with a shocked look on his face…

88888888888

Liz didn't know what changed, she just knew something had. She was losing James… He was being so distant and… she sighed. There had to be something she could give him that would change his mind. She saw him approach her. Lily and Sirius were talking animatedly in the corner of the room.

"Liz… want to come up to my dormitory?" he asked her, a hungry, desperate look in his eyes. She understood what he meant. She didn't know if she was ready, but if she said no… she'd be saying no to him too… and she couldn't bear to lose him.

They walked up the stairs, and all around them understanding looks were exchanged. She looked back at Lily, whose expression hardened considerably. Liz found she didn't care. She sat on James' bed and he sat down next to her, kissing her more passionately than ever before. His hand slid up her robes and fondled her breasts. She felt them harden at his touch and she was overwhelmed by her sense of longing. They pulled off each other's clothing, and James muttered a silencing spell.

She groaned as he put his hand between her legs. She boldly put her hand on his manhood, which hardened immediately. Groaning, he pushed her legs apart. He forced himself into her, and she felt a twinge of pain, and then infinite pleasure. She gasped as he continued to plunge deeper and deeper into her, and touched her in ways that made her back arch with pleasure. He pressed into her one last time and then they lay in his bed, exhausted and completely spent. Liz moaned for the last time. She smiled at him happily.

"How was it?" she asked mischievously. Her answer was a kiss. She grinned and got up. She dressed and then she was gone, leaving James to his unhappy thoughts. _Why couldn't I stop thinking about Lily?_ He still felt horrible about having seen her kiss Sirius… He pulled the covers over himself and went to sleep.

8888888

Lily kissed Sirius goodnight and headed upstairs, where a group of girls were clustered around a tired Liz.

"So… how was it? Come on… spill!" Alice was perched on her bed, leaning forward excitedly. Liz yawned.

"It was great… the best moment of my life… James is… amazing!" Lily felt another stab of jealousy. It wasn't really because of James, but mostly because Liz felt she was so much better than her now… "Has anyone else done it?" Liz looked around questioningly.

"I have," Alice said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"With _who?_" Lily couldn't help asking.

"Malfoy… he was amazing too... I'm looking forward to Frank Longbottom though!" Alice laughed, and everyone looked at her, awed.

"I almost did," Molly said. "With Arthur…"

"What do you mean, _almost_?" Molly looked down at the floor.

"Well… ehem… he… came and then I burst out laughing…" they started laughing and looked at Lily, who had been pretty quiet so far.

"What about you, Lily?" Alice asked her. Lily yawned.

"I'm tired. Goodnight everyone," Lily quickly dived under her covers, and thankfully, they didn't come after her. But she could here Liz saying:

"She's innocent, I know she hasn't… She would have told me. She's just embarrassed!" Lily's face reddened considerably under the covers. That was it. She was sick of Liz. It was as if they had a competition going on… She hated it… There was only one way to put a stop to all of it… unfortunately she wasn't sure if her friendship with Liz would survive this time…

**A/N: **so now that im done with it.. I don't really like it as much as the other chapters, but don't worry I'll try to make the next one better … don't forget REVIEW


End file.
